


Mothra Finds Out What a Gay Person is Again

by cupcaeky_wakey



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: But only in passing, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of homophobia, Other, PRIDE MOMTH BABYYY, also only in passing, i fizzled out at the end you can tell, mothra said gay rights, not betad we die like mothra, rated teen and up because of two (2) curse wprds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcaeky_wakey/pseuds/cupcaeky_wakey
Summary: Mothra has made a habit of checking up on humans every month. Why is June so colorful?? She must find out!
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Mothra Finds Out What a Gay Person is Again

Mothra flies over one of the most populated cities in North America. In the back of her expansive mind she’s grateful for the city’s closeness to the shore, easy for her King to get to in case things go awry. Highly unlikely but still possible. Flying this route is a monthly habit of hers that shes adopted ever since the world finally settled down after the ‘Battle of Boston’ as the humans kindly put it. Checking on her humans, seeing if they are doing well. Today should have been no different, all things considered but lo and behold, what the fuck is going on? 

The city looks different, very different. Where did all these rainbows come from? The streets are far more crowded than normal, which is quite the feat, full of very happy humans donning the same colors and more. This is new, she thinks. This is very new. She’s never seen this behavior before and is far too curious to continue her route. She hovers over to observe without interfering but she can’t go too long without being noticed eventually, given her size. Despite being the smallest Titan she’s still Very Big. 

The humans stop their commotion to gawk in awe at her, and she takes the opportunity to slowly lower her legs to allow the humans to make room for her as she lands on the concrete. It’s a tight fit between the tall and, in her opinion: very bland budings, but she’ll manage.

Mothra, as the Queen of the Titans, is capable of many great things, all for protecting herself, her King, and her humans. One of those great things is telepathy, very handy when humans don’t understand her screeches and chirps. She crouches down and, using said telepathy, asks the crowd, “Why have you decorated the streets in such a way? Elaborate yet haphazardly, a way I have yet to see in my many lifetimes.” 

The humans are quiet for a moment, looking around at each other trying to see who gets to answer her. And she almosts tries to ask again when a small human straightens their posture and walks purposefully to the Queen’s line of sight. 

The human hesitatingly bows their head to acknowledge Mothra, not really required but very much appreciated, and replies with a not-at-all-helpful: “It’s pride month.” 

Mothra thinks about it and supplies, “What?” 

At that, the human falters in their confidence and looks at the bystanders to wordlessly ask for help when Mothra reassures them with a calming coo and tries again. “Do not worry yourself over my ignorance, little one. Can you explain what ‘pride month’ entails?” 

The human faces Mothra again and holds their hands together. “Pride month is, um. It’s a whole month dedicated to celebrating people who love other people of the same gender.. gay people. Bu-“ 

Mothra interrupts them to say “Oh! Oh yes I have seen this with humans in the past. Love is not a new concept to humanity. So why are you celebrating something so commonplace?” The humans falters again, eyes darting to the ground when another human steps next to them to answer.

“While you were sleeping, or hibernating, or whatever.. Humanity’s opinions of gay people have changed a lot. We’re looked down on, killed even, just because of how we love.” Mothra was disgusted. Repulsed. Killed? Because they loved someone they were killed? 

Before she could respond, the human kept speaking. “Hell not until a couple years ago we weren’t allowed to get married! We celebrate pride month because we deserve it.” She didnt know what ‘married’ entailed but she guessed it was important based on the humans tone. The rest of the humans began to hoot and holler in agreement. 

She waited for the humans to come down from their high to project her thoughts into their minds. “Things certainly have changed a lot since I was last awake, humanity has become a lot more cruel than I remembered.” Thinking back to her first hatching made her cringe. She decided to change the subject before the humans became upset.

“And the rainbow is a symbol of love for you?” The human looked at their wrist like one would a watch, looking at the rainbow cloth tied around it and nodded up to her. 

She pretended to think for a while, gaze lifting to the street full of humans before she raised her wings to show off their new multi-colored shine. The humans LOVED that, they practically screamed different phrases at her, she picked up a few ‘Mothra says gay rights!’ here and there. A smaller human walked up to her and presented her with a rectangle of fabric, flag? It had different colors than the rainbow flag, in a pattern reflected horizontally, pinks, blues, and a white. Before the human could speak, Mothra knew what they wanted and presented her wings with the new colors and the humans cheered again.

Mothra bid her farewells and tried her best to leave the city without breaking something, her wing clipped a traffic light. “Oopsie-daisy.” And off she goes, to continue what she had originally wanted to do. It turns out that the city on the coast is not the only place that is celebrating. And whenever she comes across a street of rainbows, she makes sure her wings reflect the colors and she always hears the humans call out to her in adoration. 

She eventually makes her way to her King, who is currently sunbathing on the shore of Japan, at the base of Mt. Fuji half on the beach and half in the water, and laying next to him is Rodan. She lands obnoxiously on Godzilla’s back and loudly proclaims, “You guys aren’t gonna fuckin’ believe what I just found out!”


End file.
